invention relates to a simple hand-held reading device that can be installed in a lavatory, restroom, waiting room and the like.
U.S. Pat. NO. 5,068,988 entitled xe2x80x9cDocument Supporting Apparatusxe2x80x9d, describes an expansive display in the form of a large-sized arrangement of a pair of rollers whereby one of the rollers contains a roll of information in the form of text and pictures, which roll transfers to the other roller allowing the information to be viewed along a continuous plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,625 entitledxe2x80x9cInformation Boardxe2x80x9d discloses a display arrangement of several rollers, each supporting a separate roll of information arranged within a rectangular container having corresponding viewing slots. The rolls are individually unrolled to allow the information to be viewed through viewing slots from a position exterior to the container.
The size and arrangement of the prior reading devices makes it difficult for a single user to hold the apparatus in one hand while transferring the information from one roll to the other by the use of the other hand especially when the reader is in a sitting position without the presence of a desk or table for support.
It would be ergonomically advantageous to have a single hand-held roller device whereby a pair of rollers within a small-sized enclosure can be manually manipulated to advance a roll of reading paper.
One purpose of the invention is to provide a simple, hand-held xe2x80x9creader-rollerxe2x80x9d enclosure whereby a user can support the device in one hand while transfer-winding the reading paper from one roll to another without changing hands. Winding in a clockwise direction with the top right knob advances the reading paper in a first direction while winding the reading paper in a clockwise direction with the bottom left knob transfers the reading paper in an opposite direction without having to transfer the enclosure from one hand to the other.
A slotted plastic or metallic cylinder contains a pair of first and second rollers extending within the cylinder between opposing gears carried by associated covers at the opposing ends of the cylinder. A roll of reading paper connects between the rollers such that rotating a driver wheel at one end rotates the associated gear and first roller to transfer the reading paper in a first direction between the rollers. Rotating a driver wheel at the opposite end rotates the associated gear and second roller to transfer the reading paper in a second direction between the rollers, opposite from the first direction. The reading paper is viewed external to the cylinder through the cylinder slot.